Comodo Centrus
Comodo Centrus is an Anthro Program cyborg who is the creator of Sudonix. He is an OC created by SudoMesh. Lore On November 6, 2019, SudoMesh wrote the following about Comodo Centrus' lore: "Centrus used to be a very outgoing engineer type program, who was also extremely dedicated to his work in creating and updating firewalls. Yet, despite the desire for companionship in the form of friendly relations with others, rooting from his more upbeat personality, his occupation never really allowed him to develop any, typically condemned to an isolated area while working. This general push to be social eventually drove him to become attached to the firewalls he worked around, viewing them more as a personal level friend, than android built with a singular purpose. While it was a delusional coping mechanism, his interests and general passions strayed too far from what was normal to really ever bond with another of his kind, and the fabricated responses from firewall units always managed to feel more invested than the genuinely bored ones from programs. The attachment to firewall units, soldiers devoid of real emotion, was a hazardous one, something that could get in the way of clear thinking. Other workers, including Cassandra, advised against tricking yourself into believing they were anything else but the hollow shells they were made to be. Desperately trying to cling to something to prevent him from feeling miserable about his lack of proper social interaction, he never listened to the precautions, and, as predicted, his delusions would nearly kill him. Months go by, and there’s an attack on the Inception Antivirus base, enacted by the Virus faction. Everyone caught outside the building are soon rushed inside as security swarms to prevent viruses from entering. Among those initially roaming the outdoors is Centrus, also being escorted indoors, he caught a glimpse of an axe wielding virus about to go for a final strike on a downed firewall unit. Blinded by an unkempt and baseless belief, he began resisting the evacuation, feeling an obligation to help, somehow unaware that a single firewall loss would amount to nothing. While no program is strong enough to defy the strength of the security, he delayed his escorts enough to allow an unfortunate event to take place. A mine thrown by a virus outside the fencing landed directly at the foot of the firewall forcefully taking Centrus away from the fight, and immediately there was a reaction. Centrus was shoved, practically even thrown, by the unit to distance them as quickly as possible from the mine, but the instant he was pushed aside, the mine went off. His proximity to explosion tore away his right arm and leg. And desecrated a portion of his head, ruining both of his eyes. The damage appeared fatal, but the location where Centrus took the hit allowed him to receive aid quickly. In a haste to stop the bleeding, a majority of his destroyed parts were replaced by the closest thing available, practically welded onto him before being properly refined. In a state of recovery, he was bed bound for a month, unmoving and physically pained. During that month no one visited, no program or firewall, only the required check ups from the nurses, and he was forced to see reality for what it was. He was always alone, he had no one, nothing he was ever attached to returned that sort of emotion back. Even when under the pressure of the idea that no one cared for him on a personal level, he somehow couldn’t feel the emotions associated with the mental agony. He wanted to throw a fit, sob, or feel any sense of sorrow, but he couldn’t. He felt nothing, only the idea that he knew he should be sad. And it began to puzzle him, with sense of a lingering frustration. It was only later, on the day of his release, he was informed that the mine had took out an important part of his emotional functions, and that to allow the rest of his mind to continue operating, it had to be replaced firewall receptor, causing the permanent loss of his ability to convey and feel emotions properly. Abruptly put back to work, the former light hearted engineer became a bitter isolate. Locked away in his office, now completely uninterested in social affairs. He knew he was alone, but he couldn’t feel it, he didn’t have any desire to create a friendship, though he remembered how much he used to. Initially it didn’t effect his work, but the destruction of his empathy slowly got in the way. He became less approachable, his consideration for others dissipated, and his lack of reactions to things he remembered enjoying bothered his conscious to no end. Everything felt meaningless and mundane, he couldn’t stand it. Somewhere along the way, he developed an overwhelming sense of frustration over this new found issue, and processing that simmering anger gave him infuriating headaches. These problems formed a new small goal for Centrus, to achieve a way to replicate the humanity he lost. It started out with simple projects, things he could manage on the side. New AIs, personality fabrication, and a few touches in reaction variation. But none of that could ever compare to the true complexity of a sentient emotion, it always felt factory made, a forced coded response. While successfully managing the purpose of their AI, the true goal is seeing if he could get them to pursue their purpose of choice, which never happened. In the end, all of those side projects were viewed as failures and wastes of time by him, adding onto a very obvious layer of hatred building up on his personality, and growing obsession to “cure” himself. These side projects started to consume his priorities, he began to deviate from what his occupation required of him, but he knew if people caught wind of this, he would lose his job, and thus losing all the resources he needed to continue pursuing his goal. All the while, Centrus knew he needed to move on to something more complex, which required funding and all of the focus he had available. It needed to be listed as his main project so that he could work on it freely, without it being viewed as a sidetrack distraction. It’d be publicly known as something he should be working on. So he began to work on a new proposal for a future service firewall named Sudonix. Disguised as a firewall meant to aid the computer, it was proposed to be a firewall that could adapt to the service it would be made for, positively affecting efficiency and how well it’ll preform while fulfilling their purpose. (See Sudonix’s lore for how that went). In reality it was just his way of being fully dedicated into making a learning AI that could be exposed to all matters of personalities and situations. The diversity of Sudonix’s job alone could be enough to replicate how complex it is to choose the feelings and words for every individual someone interacts with, without actually having to be sentient. Sentience mimicry, while not fully achieving what it is to have humanity, was thought to be the closest Centrus could get. After the project was completed, he refused to do practice runs or personality calibrations to the AI, claiming it’d ruin the authenticity, thus affecting Sudonix’s overall performance. And the excuse worked. He was now required to wait patiently until the learning AI fully took into affect so that he could maybe copy it onto the firewall replacement part lodged inside his head. Though, it could never really be that simple on his end. Eventually, Sudonix was apprehended for supposed “irrational behavior.” A report reached Centrus’s desk about his defiant behavior towards his superiors and individuals around him. While for everyone else, this news was less than optimal, but to Centrus he felt the closest to eager he could really ever get. Ordered to check Sudonix’s AI, Centrus got to see Sudonix for the first time after his initial ‘release into the wild’, behind a cell screen. After asking a number of questions he noted the firewalls capacity to feel and understand emotion, to a degree, Sudonix even viewed Centrus as a family member. And without even considering the idea that it would essentially be murder to rid Sudonix of his vessel and tearing away his AI for himself, he shut down the unit and began further looking into what the firewall became, only truly taking into account what would only benefit himself. It’s known that Sudonix is eventually restored, and seemingly nothing has changed about him, he’s the same sassy, rude, and problematic firewall character he developed into, but Centrus himself became more secluded. He cut himself off from others entirely, and has made it clear that if you want to contact him, to leave a note at his door. There’s no record of what happened during the AI evaluation, but as far as anyone’s concerned he couldn’t fix the issue with the AI. And Centrus couldn’t fix himself either." -''SudoMesh Trivia 'Side notes, to be organized in a continuation of his lore''' * Centrus' was originally a green program, much like other programs of the board, but his skin was later shifted into an orange after constant exposure to firewall essence due to firewall parts being attached to his outer body and heart. * He's created other firewalls other than Sudonix, but most aren't as important, and created out of possible malicious intent. (Fletcher, Striker, Axiom, Perscel, Contra, Komodo, and Tura) * His heart took damage as well from the mine, and present day has been depicted with a firewall attachment over the damage, this would explain his loss of important memories, and the ability to feel proper emotions. * Centrus uses his firewalls, which are blended in with normal firewalls, to abduct singled out programs and abandonware to be brought back to his home for research. That research often includes dissection, response tests, memory salvaging, amputations, and preservation. This is all for the sake of trying to find out a working method to bring back what he lost because of the incident. More Images EMAyolvWwAABrFh.png|SudoMesh's artwork of Comodo Centrus. Awd (5).png|SudoMesh's artwork of Comodo Centrus holding Program Essence, harvested from a Program Heart. Category:Unknown Category:Anthro Category:Firewall Security Category:Characters